


After Midnight

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12/6/10 on the Snape_Potter community on LJ. Sequel to Midnight Rendezvous.</p><p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/6/10 on the Snape_Potter community on LJ. Sequel to Midnight Rendezvous.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Severus rose in one swift movement, his eyes wandering over Harry’s attire appreciatively. 

“Do you approve?” Harry asked with a grin, as Severus circled him like a hawk.

“Indeed. Most appropriate.”

Harry was pleased to hear the slight waver in Severus’ voice, betraying the feelings he was trying to hide. He ran a hand down Severus’s cloak. “Do I get to see what you’re wearing under there?”

Severus inclined his head slightly. “All in good time. Are you ready?”

“More than ready. Let’s do this.”

They quietly left the castle, Severus clutching the two silver rings tightly in his hand.


End file.
